A Failed Experiment
by AikaRikaru
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke is in for a surprise when one of Orochimaru's experiments takes a wrong turn.</html>


I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind. Orochimaru hadn't been feeling well enough to train me, and he had been caught up in some experiment with Kabuto for weeks. I was simply lying on my bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. Orochimaru was no doubt trying to figure out a way to keep his body from degrading so quickly. I frowned when I caught myself believing I actually _missed_ his company. I let out a deep sigh of frustration. _"If I leave these strange feelings alone, they may very well eat me alive. Might as well get it over with and go see him..." _With those thoughts going through my head, I slowly got up and left my room.

I started down the long halls of our current lair and made my way towards Orochimaru's study. I walked in without knocking and was surprised to find the room was empty. _"Perhaps he's gone back to his room to rest?" _I shook my head and sighed again. I turned around and walked down the hallway that would lead me to the serpent's room. I again entered without knocking, and this time I was even more surprised at what I found.

My eyes went wide at the sight before me; a young Orochimaru stood there in a kimono that was slightly too large for his slim form. He was now slightly shorter than me; his face no longer looked tired and worn. His eyes were larger than usual, and his lips looked absolutely _delicious._ They were pursed together in the most perfect pout I'd ever seen. I unconsciously licked my own suddenly dry lips as I stared at him.

Orochimaru frowned when he noticed me, and looked very nervous all of a sudden. "Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?"

I swallowed hard before answering. "You look different."

He blinked a few times and his frown deepened. "Oh yes..." He sighed. "My experiments with Kabuto didn't quite go as planned. My body has most definitely stopped degrading as fast as before..." He looked at the nearby mirror and continued to frown at his reflection. "...the experiment did however; regenerate my cells so well that I have been transformed back into my younger self. Or rather, my body was... I still hold all of my jutsu and knowledge; my memories and the inability to use my arms, but I am in much better shape physically."

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I wasn't quite sure why. I dare not move lest I do something I would soon regret.

Orochimaru suddenly realized that I hadn't said anything and turned his attention back to me. "Sasuke? Why aren't you saying anything, and why haven't you so much as moved a muscle?"

I blinked once before answering him. "Because it's taking all of my effort not to jump you."

His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a delicious looking shade of pink. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but evidently, nothing would come out. He soon made the mistake of gulping; a sure sign that he was nervous.

It set something within me on fire, and I acted on pure instinct. It took mere seconds for me to have him pinned on top of his desk with his back pressed against the wall. My face was closed enough to his that our noses were touching. I stared intently into his golden eyes that were wide with shock.

His breath caught in his throat and he let out a soft gasp. His lips began to tremble and his earlier pout returned. He was in such a vulnerable state due to his current condition; so it was quite understandable as to why he would be nervous.

I continued to stare at him unblinkingly until I couldn't take the sight of those trembling lips any longer.

His eyes widened further. "Sas—"

I cut his words short as I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and delicate, and they definitely tasted as good as they looked. I deepened the kiss as I pressed him tightly against the wall. I felt his trembling lips gasp against my own, and it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up; I slowly pressed my tongue into his mouth. This elicited a deliciously soft moan from the small sannin.

Orochimaru slowly brought his hands up to my arms and gripped my shirt. His delicate fingers were trembling in tune with his soft lips. He whimpered slightly and I took it as a sign that he needed me to stop.

I pulled back slightly and sucked his bottom lip for a moment before pulling back enough to look at his face. Which was a huge mistake. His entire face was pink with embarrassment and his lips were still trembling. I let out a raspy sigh and moved my mouth down to the left side of his neck. I gripped his kimono with both hands; left near his shoulder, right on his hip. I couldn't help what I was doing, for all of my pent up emotions and frustration were easing away with every passing moment. He was absolutely _intoxicating._

Orochimaru gasped and whimpered as I assaulted his neck. His breathing was quickly getting heavier and his grip on my arms tightened. "S-Sasuke...please, no more..."

It took all of my will power to comply and pull away. I looked into his wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath. I could hear his heart pounding away at his chest as we stared at each other.

Slowly, he caught his breath and his lips quivered. "...Could you please explain to me what _that_ was about...?" His voice was shaky as he spoke.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was letting out weeks of pent up emotions and frustrations."

He frowned at my answer an knit his brows together. "You could have done that any other way, why the hell did you have to pin me against the wall? Or stick your tongue down my throat? Or assault my neck? Or—" Orochimaru gasped in the middle of his ramblings as I kneaded my hands into his hip bones. He growled in embarrassed frustration. "Sasuke!" He finally pushed me off and sent a chilling glare my way. "I do not understand why you felt the need to assault me like this; I already realize I failed my experiment and that—" He stopped talking the moment he noticed my smirk. "What?"

I stepped towards him and brought one of his delicate hands to my mouth. I slowly pressed my lips into his soft flesh and let out a small chuckle. "This is most definitely not something I would consider a failed experiment." I carefully let go of his hand and carried him over to his bed. I laid down beside him and nuzzled against his neck affectionately, before gently sinking my teeth into his soft flesh.

His whole body involuntarily trembled at my touch. "Sasuke, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

I smirked into his skin."Hn."

I felt Orochimaru tilt his head backwards as he let out a small whimper. "I'm not capable of loving you, or meeting your emotional needs..." He sighed once. "...I can't even meet my own emotional needs."

I pulled away from his neck and looked him straight in the eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to love me Orochimaru. But despite what you think, you have already met my emotional needs." I brought a hand up to his face and gently brushed my thumb over his lips. "Weeks of pent up emotions, frustration, and stress have all gone away thanks to you."

He knit his brows together and pursed his lips. "I do not even understand what I have done...I failed my experiment...I look...I look—"

I pressed my thumb into his lips to stop him from talking. "You look beautiful." I watched his eyes go wide as he was about to protest. "If you prefer a different word though..." I softened my expression before continuing. "You could also say that you look irresistible, handsome, magnificent... and dare I say, _perfect._"

Orochimaru gaped at me. "Perfect? Are you mocking me in my failure?"

I frowned at that and let go of his face. I let out a sigh and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Real smooth Orochimaru...I was genuinely complimenting you and you shut me down..."I kept my back to him as I stared at the floor.

Orochimaru sighed behind me. "Well excuse me if I don't take kindly to your only complimenting me whilst I appear the same age as you."

I shook my head. "No...I've always thought those things about you Orochimaru. You're simply too self-confident to ever have needed such praise and admiration. But now, you're self-conscious about your appearance and vulnerable. I figured now would be the opportune moment to let you know how I feel."

He went quiet suddenly and we both sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, I heard him sigh softly and shift towards me. He gently came up behind me and pressed himself into my back, wrapping his arms around my neck as he did so. "...I still don't understand you..."

I could feel his pouting lips against my neck, and I couldn't help but smile. "Actually Orochimaru, I think you're the only person who understands me."

His lips were still pressed against my skin and he sighed. "Do explain the reason behind that statement..."

I chuckled softly and brought my hands up to his. "We're similar, you and I... Our families were taken from us at an early age...we were constantly surrounded by people yet always alone. Walking through a world filled with light and yet all our eyes see is darkness." I paused for a moment and gripped his hands firmly in my own. "You are the only light in my darkness, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru pulled me backwards with him until I was laying against his chest. His arms were holding me gently and he made sure we could look the other in the eye. His lips were pursed together and I realized he was trying to hide a smile. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead in a gentle kiss. "That was probably the most cliched statement I have ever heard..." He sighed softly. "I can't deny that I feel the same way though..."

I turned over and cuddled against his warm chest and let out a content sigh. "I forbid you to ever perfect the technique you were originally working on."

Orochimaru chuckled softly. "Hmm..." He held me close to his chest and pressed his face into my hair. "I'm beginning to think I already have."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a short story that was completely random. It was something I felt like writing though, so it didn't take me very long.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
